habsburgische_erblandefandomcom-20200214-history
Annexation of Rightful Holy Roman Imperial Lands (1752)
Parties in the Treaty *The Empire of Habsburg Austria Content This document is an official declaration of annexation of former lands, and overseas territories of the Holy Roman Empire, and neighboring vassal-states of the Holy Roman Empire following the Kingdom of the Swiss' collapse and departure from the realm. This is in order to maintain stability, and the security of these regions as they border the Habsburg Empire, as well as to reassert the Holy Roman Empress's formal and historical right to rule these lands. *The Kingdom of the Swiss, formerly the Swiss Confederacy, formerly Thirteen Cantons & free cities, and other states shall formerly become an Austrian Protectorate, and will be reserved for King Alexander Kroshbon, First of His Name, if King Alexander ever wishes to return to the realm of CRP. *The former Imperial Habsburg territories of Savoy, Eastern Aosta Valley, Piedmont, Sardinia, and the Principality of Fürstenberg-Fürstenberg shall be formally re-annexed back into the Austrian Empire, and the Treaty of Mainau (1751) shall be rendered null and void. **The Habsburg Empire shall also reoccupy and formally annex the Margraviate of Baden, as the Kingdom of the Swiss is no longer in existence. *The territory of the former Republic of Lucca shall be annexed and reinstated as a vassal-state of the Holy Roman Empire as citing; "During the tenth–eleventh centuries Lucca was the capital of the feudal margraviate of Tuscany, more or less independent but owing nominal allegiance to the Holy Roman Emperor." *The former Swiss Viceroyality of Venice which has fallen into anarchy and borders the Habsburg Empire shall be occupied and incorporated into the Austrian Empire as the Venetian Province, and recognized as a Province of the Habsburg Monarchy. **The former Venetian provinces of the Peloponnese peninsula (known as the Morea at the time), Crete and islands of Aegina and Tinos, the Ionian Islands and the cities of Preveza and Arta on the Epirote mainland, shall be incorporated into the newly formed Habsburg Venetian Province, these provinces were once lost to the former and now defunct Ottoman Empire in the 1718 Treaty of Passarowitz. *As restatement and by extension, the former Habsburg lands of The Duchy of Savoy, Eastern Aosta Valley and Western Aosta Valley, County of Nice, Val Sesia, Lomellina, and western half of the Principality of Piedmont to Austria, and eastern half of the Principality of Piedmont from Turin, Province of Olbia-Tempio, Cagliari, Sassari, Oristano, Nuoro, Ogliastra, Medio Campidano, and Carbonia-Iglesias which were former territories of the then partitioned Kingdom of Piedmont-Sardinia as result of the Treaty of Turin (1750) shall be fully recognized and annexed into the Habsburg Empire, as these territories have fallen into anarchy and borders the Habsburg provinces, and pose a threat to the stability of those regions. *The former Swiss Duchy of Württemberg, as well as the Holy Roman Empire states of Baden (lands next to Württemberg), and Fürstenberg (land below Württemberg to connect to Switzerland) have formally been re-annexed back into the Holy Roman Empire. *The Swiss territory of Genoa, and the island of Corsica shall be given its independence back to be known as the Republic of Genoa, and be declared an unclaimed nation. *The Sultanate of Turkey shall receive the former Swiss territory of Greece (excluding Morea and the lands designated for the Venetian Province), the Sporades archipelago, and the Cyclades islands. Signed by Her Imperial Majesty, Maria Theresa, by the Grace of God, Dowager Empress of the Romans, Queen of Hungary, of Bohemia, of Dalmatia, of Croatia, of Slavonia, of Galicia, of Lodomeria, etc.; Archduchess of Austria; Duchess of Burgundy, of Styria, of Carinthia and of Carniola; Grand Princess of Transylvania; Margravine of Moravia; Duchess of Brabant, of Limburg, of Luxemburg, of Guelders, of Upper and Lower Silesia, of Milan, of Mantua, of Piacenza, of Guastalla, of Auschwitz and of Zator; Princess of Swabia; Princely Countess of Habsburg, of Flanders, of Tyrol, of Hainault, of Kyburg, of Gorizia and of Gradisca; Margravine of Burgau, of Upper and Lower Lusatia; Countess of Namur; Lady of the Wendish Mark and of Mechlin; Dowager Grand Duchess of Tuscany. Category:Treaties